Te Amo
by Fitaa
Summary: Rocky esta debastada... Recordo a Gunther demaciado tarde... pero aun quedaba una esperanza, tenia que decirle que ella tambien lo amaba y que siempre lo hizo. A Runther History.


_¡Hi everyone! :D este es el final de mi fic :) lo subi pronto por que estoy castigada y no creo que pueda ingresar pronto a la PC :( _

_Como sea, yo pienso que el final esta bien... nose que opinaran ustedes... como siempre dejen REVIEW. Gracias._

* * *

Rocky POV

**Estamos de regreso en Chicago… Gunther no ha asistido a la escuela en tres días… es por que debe estar preparando sus cosas para ir a esa escuela en Francia.**

**No puedo concentrarme en nada… miro la ventana esperando que algo pase…recordando lo que paso en New York… como pude ser tan tonta… mi corazón esta roto… al fin cuando lo había recordado… cuando sabia quien era el… y lo mas importante lo amo… pero**

**Se fue… no le pude decir que también lo amaba… que toda mi vida había esperado a decírselo y lo que mas me hace llorar es que aquel sentimiento de hace dos años jamás lo pude expresar… y ahora era correspondido… ahora anhelaba estar en sus brazos, perderme en aquellos ojos azules… sus dulces abrazos… pero quizá eso jamás iba a volver a pasar… y ahora me odiaba…**

* * *

-Señorita Blue, ¿Le Sucede algo?

-Señorita Blue por favor responda

Rocky al fin reacciono había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos…

-No… no me sucede nada. Dijo Rocky

-Entonces… ¿Por qué llora?

-¿Que? ¡No estoy llorando Profesor!.Dijo Rocky

Algunos chicos del salón rieron un poco

-¡Claro que esta llorando! Que mala mentirosa es

-Yo… ¿Llorar?

Rocky no se había dado cuenta… pero lagrimas habían brotado de sus ojos y estaba tan concentrada mirando la ventana y pensando que se sorprendió…

-Debería prestar atención a mi clase… ¿Al menos sabe en que materia estamos?

-¿Lenguaje?.Respondió Rocky dudando

-¡Que Distraída! Estamos en Matemáticas

CeCe se dio la vuelta

-Hasta yo se que estamos en matemáticas. Dijo CeCe

-Lo siento. Dijo Rocky

-Vaya donde el director señorita Blue y explíquele el por que de sus lagrimas

Rocky salió del salón, no le importo lo que paso en el salón en su mente no había mucha capacidad para soportar cosas que no fueran de importancia.

Se Sentó en una Banca… volviendo a recordar todos los sucesos

* * *

**Rocky POV**

**Si hubiera sido valiente y el día de parejas le hubiera dicho que lo amaba… si ese día no hubiera huido, si ese día no esperara el metro, si hubiera reaccionado a las advertencias de CeCe y Gunther… Si no hubiera quedado en estado vegetal…mi corazon latia por el...**

**Si lo hubiera recordado mucho antes…. Si se lo hubiera dicho cuando estábamos atrapados en el ascensor… si lo hubiera recordado antes que el se subiera al metro…**

* * *

Rocky se fue a casa, se encerró en su habitación, y se lamentaba… las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida… y años atrás que pensó en la idea que su amor era imposible no era así… pero de que serbia si no podía estar junto a el…

En su celular estaba un mensaje de voz de CeCe, que decía

-Rocky estoy muy preocupada por ti… amiga, las cosas pasan…y… deberías hablar con Gunther… sabes Tinka me dijo que el se iría Hoy

Rocky Reacciono y continúo escuchando

-Su vuelo sale a las 9: PM

Eran las 8:30… ¿llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto?

Rocky se levanto de la cama, decidida a ver por última vez a su amor…

Estaba camino al aeropuerto, nerviosa, deseando no llegar tarde…

Corriendo como loca en el aeropuerto, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, miro su reloj y era demasiado tarde…

Cuando vio a un chico alto, rubio de espaldas… a punto de subir al avión…era ahora o nunca, se iba acercando… era el…

Rocky apenas podía mantener estable la respiración…

Lo abrazo, Gunther estaba desprevenido, Rocky lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no tenia valor de mirarlo a la cara…

Gunther levanto la barbilla de Rocky y sorprendido dijo:

-¿Qué Haces aquí? … no llores

-Gunther… te logre recordar… lo lamento mucho… lo siento yo… yo…

-Deja de llorar. Dijo Gunther mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Rocky.

-Lo siento mucho…

Gunther la volvió a abrazar…

-Yo igual… siempre te he amado…. Te amo Gunther… y siempre lo hare

-Sabes que yo también… siempre te amare…

Se acerco a sus labios, ambos corazones latían acelerados… aquellos labios que siempre había querido besar… finalmente el primer beso de Rocky y Gunther… con sus ojos cerrados, Recordando Gunther lo que le había dicho Rocky…

-¿Te vas a quedar?.Pregunto Rocky

-Claro que si. Respondió Gunther

Y así finalmente… estaban Juntos… despues de años de guardar lo que sentia.. al fin el lo sabia... y eran felices...


End file.
